geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Fairydust
Fairydust is a 1.9 Hard Demon created by SuperPizzaLuigi (or "SuperPizzaLui" in-game due to name limit). It is a remake of Nine Circles and was formerly considered one of the hardest Nine Circles remakes. People usually consider this a Hard Demon. In addition, this level helps improve one's wave skills significantly. History When Nine Circles started to get famous due to its epileptic effect, SuperPizzaLuigi decided to make another level using another Rukkus song: Fairydust. He selected a purple color scheme and started building. On February 27, 2015, he verified and published the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cznmuWYRXYY From there, it didn't take long for the level to get rated Hard Demon. Gameplay *'0-14%: '''The level starts with a moderately difficult and confusing cube section that requires crucial timings to make sure the player does not press the wrong buttons. *'15-20%:' Next, the player enters a ball segment that is fairly easy and only requires a little bit of timing. *'21-28%: 'Then, the player enters a semi-auto cube section that contains a few easy jumps. *'29-73%: 'The music drops and the level goes into the infamous Nine Circles wave segment. Like all Nine Circles levels, the wave contains flashing lights and has tight spaces, lots of mashing, and many crucial timings that will otherwise instantly cause the player to crash if done incorrectly. The first section of this wave is quite irritating because of gravity portals, tight spaces, and awkward timings. The mini-wave is also a very big part of the wave, and is very hard and clunky to control, only increasing the difficulty of the level to force in your perfect timing, altering between more awkward timings and a very difficult mash segment around the middle of the level. The wave, in the end, briefly enters the dual-mode. *'74-100%: '''Afterwards, the player transitions into a double speed wave segment with even more tight spaces. Note it is very easy to crash here because of strange timings and an incentive to react quickly to avoid crashing into the lower wall. The wave segment ends and the player briefly transitions to a cube, then goes into a triple speed mini ship sequence that is practically the end of the level. Then, the level ends with a "GG", a Lenny face, and with an auto cube section with SuperPizzaLuigi's name. Errors * In the same way as The Realistic, the auto cube before the drop may be buggy. * The player can skip the second dual portal and remain a single wave. This can be done with good timing. * At the end of the first dual, it is possible to miss the double speed portal and stay in triple speed, similar to how Poltergeist operates its mini-wave. * At the end of the second dual segment, it is possible to miss the mini size portal, similar to Nine Circles. * In the end, the player can skip the last cube portal and remain a ship due to a large amount of space. Trivia * Fairydust is one of the first five demon Nine Circles levels to be created. The others are The Realistic, Jawbreaker, Figures, and the original Nine Circles. * Fairydust is SuperPizzaLuigi's only demon-rated level. *"If Fairydust was L1" has more likes than the original level. *SuperPizzaLuigi completed this level more easily than Nine Circles, so when he published this level on YouTube, he wrote that the level could be Insane and not Demon. *This is the first Nine Circles remake to utilize a maze path with real and fake blocks, with spikes and misleading jump rings. This part was used in several later remakes, like Fear Me and Classic. *This level has a v2, created by C9 Sneaky, using the second drop. However, this level presents a 9-stars-rating without a feature. *Rulas created an Ultra version of the level called Ultra Fairydust, which is said to be easier than this. * Fairydust is the Nine Circles remake with the highest amount of dual portals (3 instead of 1-2 of other levels). * The real first Nine Circles remake isn't actually this level, but Beautiful Eyes. That level is generally overlooked due to its low-quality aspect and its improper rating (3 stars instead of 10). * Softable has used a copy of this level to start to create The Realistic. Fails * SoulsTRK crashed at 88%. Walkthrough References Category:Nine Circles levels Category:1.9 levels Category:Hard Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Solo levels Category:Level remakes